La asistente de papá
by DiannaRoss
Summary: Rachel Berry es una chica de 18 años recién cumplidos y tiene un sólo objetivo en mente: Meter a su cama a la señorita Fabray, asistente de su padre y además mejor amiga de su hermana. ¿Lo logrará? Advertencia: G!P Quinn. Adaptación OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, al igual que la serie de donde los tomé prestados para entretenerme. G!P si no gusta, no lean :)**

* * *

He querido follarla desde que cumplí diecisiete. O más bien, he querido que me folle desde que cumplí diecisiete.

Sin embargo, me interesé en ella mucho antes, probablemente desde que me enteré de su condición, es intersexual y está buenísima. No saben cuántas veces me he dado placer a mí misma imaginándome su polla en lo más profundo de mi sexo, o sus dedos.

Siempre he encontrado maneras creativas de saciar mi curiosidad lasciva. Y ahora, a los dieciocho, todavía quiero hacer cosas indecentes con la señorita Fabray, mi necesidad volviéndose más fuerte cada vez que ella se pasa por mi casa.

La señorita Fabray es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y asistente de mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi padre ha querido ascenderla, pero ella se niega diciendo que aún no termina su carrera, sólo es un poco mayor que yo, tiene veintisiete años. Es hermosa, rubia, con una sonrisa encantadora y ojos color esmeralda en lo que te pierdes. Viene de una familia muy humilde, así que tengo entendido que se ha esforzado mucho y he insistido a mi padre que le suba al menos el sueldo.

Como ya lo dije, es muy guapa pero hay algo en ella que me hace humedecer cada vez que está a un brazo de distancia, causando que mi cuerpo tiemble con necesitad. Quizás es su cuerpo delgado y tonificado, sus ojos que derriten el alma completamente o su enorme polla (la que fácilmente puedo reconocer cuando utiliza pequeños shorts). De cualquier manera, quiero saltar sobre sus huesos. De verdad.

Por supuesto que la señorita Fabray no está interesada en mí. O al menos pretende que no lo está.

Para ella, solo soy la hermana menor de su mejor amiga e hija de su jefe. Aunque en los últimos cuatro años he crecido de una figura plana a una mujer joven plenamente desarrollada. Tengo un par de pechos firmes de copa D que adoro acariciar y toquetear cuando me masturbo y un culo bien formado que todas mis amigas envidian y algunas otras y otros desean. Los chicos siempre quieren agarrar mi trasero, y los pervertidos más viejos no pueden quitar su mirada de él cuando camino cerca. No soy una zorra, pero me gusta tentar. De acuerdo, quizás eso me empuja más cerca a ser un poco zorra, pero soy muy selectiva sobre con quién duermo. No follo a perdedores y siempre he estado interesada más en mujeres que en hombres, de hecho sólo me he acostado con dos hombres en mi vida, sus nombres son Jesse St. James y Noah Puckerman, el primero es mi exnovio y el segundo mi mejor amigo, pero eso es historia aparte.

¿Qué puedo decir de esto? Pienso firmemente que las mujeres son más dinámicas en la cama, se van renovando, en cambio los hombres son monótonos y a la mayoría no les gusta el juego previo. Hay más en el sexo que sólo clavar tu polla en un agujero húmedo y empujarla adentro y afuera. Ellas saben cómo comer a una mujer apropiadamente, cómo hacer que una ronda de sexo dure hasta bien entrada la noche y debo decirlo, la señorita Fabray tiene cara de poder durar una larga jornada de trabajo duro. A diferencia de los dos chicos que he follado. Unos cuantos empujones y se vienen sobre mí. Ugh. Y la señorita Fabray, el objeto de mi deseo, es la única que parece que no puedo atraer para jugar al trencito dentro de mis bragas.

Pero eso no me detiene de quererlo.

Hay rumores de que la señorita Fabray no es presa fácil y que es muy selectiva a la hora de follarse a alguien, mi hermana me cuenta muchas cosas sobre ella, hace aproximadamente un año terminó con su relación más larga que comenzó desde que tenía quince años. Mi hermana dice que su exnovia Katherine la engañaba cada que podía, dice que hasta se le llegó a insinuar a ella, pero bueno, así me ha dejado el camino libre la tipa esa. Una vez escuché como mi hermana platicaba con mi madre y decían que Katherine se podía follar hasta un arbusto en forma de pene, que chica más desagradable. No entendía que clase de mujer podría querer serle infiel a una mujer como Quinn Fabray, una estúpida zorra aparentemente.

Me había alegrado en secreto cuando escuché la noticia que Katherine por fin había dejado de rogarle a la señorita Fabray para que regresara con ella. Eso me había dado el empujón que necesitaba para seducirla. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero sabía que algún día ella sería mía.

Por el último par de meses, le he enviado señales. Papá la invita a cenar los domingos, para ponerse de acuerdo en cosas del trabajo y mi hermana la invita cada tercer día, así que la veo mucho tiempo. La señorita Fabray siempre hace lo mejor para ignorarme, pero la mujer está sola y así se siente. Lo sé. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, carcomiéndola. Sin embargo, su polla parece estar peleando con su cerebro siempre que dejo caer mis insinuaciones. Retorciéndose y llenándose cuando me inclino demasiado cerca.

Supongo que ella tiene que pensar que soy intocable. Siendo que soy la hija de su jefe y todo eso.

Mi papá no aprueba que me vista como una puta (sus palabras, no las mías). Y no lo necesito. Puedo tener a cualquier hombre y cualquier mujer también, incluso en mi mejor domingo y cubierta de la cabeza a los pies. Acabo de graduarme de una buena escuela Católica y solía vestir el uniforme a cuadros estándar, una falda corta y ajustada, y una blusa blanca. Cuando la señorita Fabray venía a casa durante el día, me cambiaba mi sostén blanco por uno negro y desapuntaba los tres primeros botones de mi camisa, así ella podía ver la línea bronceada de mi escote. Siempre alejaba su mirada como si estuviera siendo castigado por una monja invisible o algo así. ¡Dios! ¡Es tan frustrante! Debería dejar de hacerse la difícil.

O si venía en la noche, me cambiaba a un traje de deporte ajustado que perfilaba la forma de mi cuerpo. Especialmente mi trasero firme. Me gusta menearlo sugestivamente siempre que mira en mi dirección. Y ella siempre se sonroja y después desvía la mirada.

Pero lo que me gusta incluso más es ver a cualquier persona con la que esté teniendo sexo gritar. Siempre que cabalgo la dura polla de un hombre o rozo mi centro con el de una mujer y los tengo bajo mi control, sollozando de placer, eso me hace sentir fuerte y poderosa. Como una diosa.

Hace dos semanas, mis padres hablaron sobre enviarme a la Universidad de Brown. Con mis buenas notas y los créditos que había ganado, mi aceptación había sido un golpe letal. Mi mamá y papá asistieron a la escuela hace mucho cuando, conociéndose en primer año, y habían decidido que querían que siguiera sus pasos.

No me importaba. Pero tenía un pequeño asunto sin terminar.

La señorita Lucy Quinn Fabray. Quería tenerla antes de que me fuera a la universidad.

Ya que la señorita Fabray siempre había ignorado mis insinuaciones, había decidido que soy la que iba a hacer el primer movimiento. La seduciría si tenía que hacerlo.

Esta tarde, tenía la casa toda para mí.

Mi papá y mamá estaban en un evento de caridad en el club o algo así. Termino con la limpieza de mi habitación y me refresco con una ducha, miro afuera de la ventana y reconozco el auto de la señorita Fabray aparcado en frente de nuestro garaje. Para mi suerte, la mujer de mis fantasías lascivas está aquí para regresar el cortacésped de mi papá.

En segundos, me pongo un top blanco sobre mi cabeza, sin sostén, bragas negras, y completo mi outfit con una minifalda a juego. Un rápido cepillado de mi cabello y luego bajo las escaleras, apenas capaz de contener mi excitación, la anticipación elevándose, mi coño poniéndose pesado y doloroso con cada paso.

La señorita Fabray lleva el cortacésped hacia el garaje cuando me ve salir de la puerta de la cocina, dándome una mirada antes de apartar sus ojos.

—Hola, Rachel, ¿Tu papá está en casa?

Me paseo sin prisa, poniendo un balanceo extra en mis caderas. —No. Papá y mamá fueron a Crown Point. No regresarán hasta más tarde.

—Oh, bien. Entonces solo pondré esto aquí –dijo dejando el cortacésped dentro del garaje –Dile a tu papá que lo limpié y cambié el aceite. Este cortacésped necesita mantenimiento.

—Seguro… Um, señorita Fabray—Hago un puchero, mordisqueo mi labio inferior y juego con el borde de mi falda—. Me pregunto si podría darme una mano.

Ahora me mira, esos ojos cafés oscuros parecen estar llenos de preocupación y un poco de algo más. —¿Tienes algún problema?

—Hice algo estúpido con el fregadero de mi baño. No drenaba, así que usé una percha de alambre para tratar de limpiarlo. La maldita cosa se rompió por la mitad y no puedo usar el fregadero en _absoluto_. Papá me dijo que lo dejara en paz así él podría arreglarlo mañana. Pero estaba impaciente e hice la cosita más lenta —Enredo mis dedos juntos en frente de mí, lo que solo hace crecer más mi escote para que la señorita Fabray se lo comiera con los ojos—. Ahora la tubería de abajo está goteando. Pensé, quizás, ¿podía arreglarlo? Papá va a tener un ataque cuando averigüe que lo he empeorado.

Su ceja se arquea una fracción. —Niños —murmura—. ¿Cuándo van a escuchar? —Asiente—. Solo agarraré una caja de herramientas de mi camioneta y veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias, señorita Fabray. La aprecio mucho en estos momentos —Le doy mi sonrisa más grande y que parece inocente.

—Seguro. No hay problema.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto, con la señorita Fabray a remolque, y abro la puerta de mi habitación. Una rápida inclinación de mi cabeza y la dirijo hacia mi guarida. —Mi baño está por aquí.

La señorita Fabray me pasa y deja su caja de herramientas sobre el piso de baldosas, así puede examinar el fregadero. Mientras está distraída, me inclino contra la puerta, y muy lentamente aprieto el pequeño botón en el pomo para cerrarla y luego me apresuro a unirme a ella en el baño. Agachada, abre el gabinete y mira en la oscuridad, sus cejas se juntan.

—No veo nada goteando. —Su tono es acusador.

Me inclino contra el marco de la puerta— ¿Segura? Deber ser la otra tubería.

Tomó menos de un segundo que ella se dé cuenta que me había inventado todo. Agarra su caja de herramientas, su cara oscureciéndose mientras me mira. —Esto no es gracioso, Rach.

Bloqueo su camino, bajo mi voz a un ronroneo seductor. —No, no lo es —Me levanto sobre la punta de mis pies, me inclino hacia adelante y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos, mis brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cuello mientras oprimo mis caderas contra él… haciéndole saber cuánto la quiero.

La señorita Fabray se aleja algo contrariada, sus manos rodeando mis antebrazos y alejándome más. —Rachel…por favor –sé que intenta detenerme pero la corto rápidamente.

—No le diré a nadie. Será nuestro pequeño secreto —La beso otra vez, lamo sus labios, saboreando su sabor, el almizcle.

Su cuerpo se tensa en respuesta y su cara se oscurece de nuevo. —Rachel, esto está mal.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana o por qué eres asistente de mi papá?

—Por las dos cosas, además de que eres demasiado joven.

Me acerco más mientras está distraída, empujándome contra su cuerpo. —Silencio. Tengo dieciocho. Simplemente piensa lo bueno que podría ser esto, además no eres tan grande, sólo tienes veintisiete —Froto mis labios sobre los suyos otra vez, mordisqueo su labio inferior y lo trazo con la punta de mi lengua. Libero un brazo de su agarre y deslizo mi mano abajo hacia su entrepierna, el triunfo me llena cuando la encuentro duro bajo sus vaqueros. Su polla salta contra mi mano al primer toque, y aprieto su erección. Me muero por tenerla golpeando en mi interior.

Deslizo mi lengua en su boca y le doy un beso ávido, dándole tanto como estoy tomando. Saboreo su sabor, vainilla y un toque de almendras. Sabe juvenil a decir verdad.

La señorita Fabray ya no estaba resistiéndose. Me regresa el beso. Tímido al principio, aventurándose en mi boca, con indicios de lengua. Esta es la mujer que conozco, tranquila y de toque suave.

Pero luego el beso cambia. Profundo, fuerte y casi me hace caer sobre mis rodillas. Ella es algo agresiva, demandante, sacando mi deseo mientras sus manos vagan, aprietan y pellizcan. Joder.

Esta mujer sí que sabe cómo besar. Empuja su lengua en mi boca mientras yo acaricio su erección a través de la pesada tela, mi centro humedeciéndose con cada segundo que pasa. Joder, la quiero, en mí, sobre mí, detrás de mí.

Su respiración es pesada mientras murmura contra mi boca, diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere, su chica sucia, y su polla está tan dura contra mi palma que sé que está diciendo la verdad. Su voz retumba a través de mí, como el gruñido de un gran gato, encendiéndome cada vez más. La respuesta de mi cuerpo es desenfrenada, mis pezones duros, mi vagina apretada y los jugos empapando mis bragas.

Gimo cuando rompe nuestro beso, pero me calmo cuando veo que simplemente está dejando la caja de herramientas sobre el suelo, lo que me da la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de mí. No hay manera de que vaya a dejarla escapar ahora.

Quinn parpadea y se congela por un momento, una mirada de duda destella sobre sus rasgos, haciéndome saber que parecía tener segundos pensamientos. —Rachel…

Salto sobre ella antes de que pueda decir otra palabra y envuelvo mis manos alrededor de sus hombros, susurrando contra sus labios. —Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Nadie necesita saberlo. Ahora bésame. _Por favor_.

Su mirada esmeralda me perfora y se detiene otro momento antes de hacer lo que pido, darme el mismo beso duro y hambriento como antes. Sus manos vagan por mi espalda, luego agarra mi culo y la recompenso machacando mi pelvis contra la suya. Su erección se establece fácilmente contra mi montículo, mi centro gritando por ser llenado. Estoy más allá de caliente, estoy jodidamente en llamas, hasta podría incendiar la casa.

Quiero que me folle hasta sacarme los sesos. Dos veces o más.

La libero por un momento y la empujo hasta que está sentada sobre el inodoro. Ahora que he hecho espacio para montar a horcajadas sus muslos, ruego por lo que quiero. —Tócame.

Necesito sus manos sobre mí más de lo que necesito respirar.

Su atención está fijada en mi pecho y no parece que vaya a moverse pronto. Agarro sus manos, esas manos suaves y delicadas, y las pongo sobre mis pechos, mis pezones endureciéndose y ella tocándolos a través de la tela. La señorita Fabray deja salir un gemido bajo, sus palmas cubriendo mi carne amplia agradablemente. Me aprieta. Gentil y duro, alternando, amasando y jugando. Dándome un poco, pero ni de cerca lo suficiente.

—Quítatelo. Quiero sentirte sobre mi piel —Su voz es profunda, casi gruñendo.

También la quiero.

Antes de que pueda rogar, saca mi top sobre mi cabeza y su mirada parece quemar cuando me ve por primera vez en topless. Como una adicta que hubiera sido privada por mucho tiempo y de repente le ofrecieran una solución. Acuna mis pechos otra vez, sus dedos rodando y pellizcando mis pezones.

Gimo, el placer disparándose a través de mi cuerpo, estableciéndose alrededor de mi centro. Que se sentía tan malditamente bien y me aprieto contra su erección, el bulto ajustándose contra mi montículo. —Lámelos, chúpalos. Por favor.

La señorita Fabray baja su cabeza y toma un pezón en su boca, su lengua tentando, presionando y sus dientes mordisqueando. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y grito. Joder. Su boca. Arqueo mi espalda, mi pecho empujando hacia adelante, mi cuerpo apretado mientras me chupa muy en serio. Está lamiendo mi pezón hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Adoro lo que está haciendo, especialmente cuando muerde la punta de mi botón duro. Estoy mojando mis bragas, mi centro deseando palpitante. Nunca he estado así de deseosa por ningún otro chico o chica. Solo con ella, con Quinn Fabray.

Libera un pezón y se gira hacia el otro. Agarro su cabeza y enredo mis dedos en su corto y desordenado cabello rubio antes de bajar mi cabeza y presionar mi cara contra su cuello, inhalo una bocanada de su esencia. Dios, no puedo tener suficiente de ella. Huele a sudor, perfume y su propio almizcle, justo como me gusta. Sus dientes ejercen presión sobre mi pecho, un indicio de dolor escabulléndose a través de mí, y me encojo.

—Sí —digo—. Más. —Mucho más.

Lo hace de nuevo. Más duro esta vez. Juro que casi me causa un orgasmo instantáneo. No creo que pudiera estar más húmeda, querer más, estoy tan lista para follar. Adoro cuando muerden mis pezones. O marcan mis pechos con sus dientes. Se siente tan territorial. Como alguien marcando a su puta perra. Me estremezco de la cabeza a los pies cuando chupa mi carne profundamente en su boca. Joder. Se siente como si mi columna fuera a derretirse en cualquier momento. Como cera sobre alquitrán caliente. Para el momento en que ha terminado, mis bragas están saturadas con mis jugos.

La señorita Fabray traga y sigo el camino de sus ojos con mi mirada. —Eres tan bonita, Rachel. Una niñita muy bonita, ¿no? —Aprieta los globos de mi culo.

Me gusta su cumplido. Suena sincero y me estremezco ante el pensamiento de nuestra diferencia de edad aunque es poca, me calienta mucho más ser llamada una niñita.

Pasa sus manos sobre mis muslos. Sus manos suaves y cálidas, perfeccionadas por la delgadez de ellas. Continúa su viaje hacia arriba, los dedos tentando la coyuntura de mis muslos. —Dios. Estás mojada.

—Me quemo por ti —Exhalo.

—Hmm —Levanta mi minifalda y desliza sus manos debajo de la seda de mis bragas. Una maldición florece en sus labios—. Tan liso.

—Me gusta liso. Es más limpio, ¿sabes?

La señorita Fabray hace un sonido extraño en su garganta, sus ojos se amplían por un momento mientras toma un respiro profundo y ágil.

Rio y me levanto de su regazo antes de tirar de mis bragas por mis piernas. Un destello más tarde y pierdo mi falda también. Un chasquido de mi pie y la pateo de mi tobillo, dejándome desnuda ante la mejor amiga de mi hermana, agarra mi culo, atrayéndome más cerca. Posa sus labios sobre mi vientre, sus dedos van a mi coño, tentando mis labios más bajos. Me oprimo contra ella, volviendo su palma buena y húmeda con mi crema.

—Siéntate sobre el fregadero —Ordena.

Me alejo, más que lista para su boca sobre mí. No he tenido una buena ronda de sexo oral en un rato.

Caigo sobre la esquina del fregadero y abro mis piernas ampliamente. Gime otra vez ante la vista de mi coño húmedo esperando por ella. Como le había dicho, me rasuro hasta que queda liso. Separo los labios de mi sexo, exponiéndome hasta que el aire frío toca cada parte de mi lugar secreto, hasta que estuve segura que veía mi pequeña entrada rosa.

_Dios_. Un pensamiento repentino hace que mi corazón palpite. Si la señorita Fabray era tan grande como se sentía, ¿realmente encajaría en mi sexo pequeño y apretado? Me gusta un polla grande. Sin mentiras. Me gusta la sensación de ser estirada y llenada. Tengo este enorme vibrador que llamé el Sr. Rosa. Es de 33 cm de largo y me ha hecho chorrear muchas veces si lo atasco y toco mi cerviz, masturbándome profunda y duramente. He tenido muchas horas divertidas con el Sr. Rosa cuando mis padres no están en casa. Incluso aunque el Sr. Rosa es divertido, nada vence a una polla real. Es dura, pero flexible al mismo tiempo. Además, me encantaría que me follaran tan profundamente que pueda sentir sus bolas presionando contra mi clítoris.

La señorita Fabray hace un ruido con su garganta. —Rosada y linda —Me dice.

Mi corazón se hincha con orgullo. De acuerdo, mi coño también.

Frota los labios de mi sexo con sus dedos antes de bajar su cabeza y lamerme, su lengua viajando de mi entrada a mi clítoris. ¡Oh sweet Jesus! Lo que hizo envía un alto octanaje de lujuria a través de mí. Maúllo como una gatita mientras me come como una profesional.

Sin prisas, realmente tomándose su dulce tiempo como si estuviera saboreando fruta prohibida y madura. Mordisquea, chupa, lame y magulla los labios de mi sexo con sus dientes. Tirando. Pellizcando. Probando. Saboreando y sacando más de mis jugos. No me importa. Me gusta un poco de dolor. Su lengua está en todas partes. Sobre mi clítoris. Sobre mi apertura. En mi interior. ¡Dios!

Estoy delirante. El placer es increíble y enredo mis muslos alrededor de su cabeza mientras me aseguro en la esquina del fregadero con una mano. Me lleva incluso más lejos. No puedo creer que su lengua pueda llegar así de profundo, pero no voy a quejarme. Incrementa su ritmo, dándome todo lo que necesito y estoy elevándome más, el placer derramándose a través de mí. Y solo sigue subiendo, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada respiro, el éxtasis llegando más. Incrementa su ritmo, su lengua trabajando más duro y dándome más.

—Estoy cerca.

Tararea contra mi clítoris, las vibraciones viajan a través de mí y mis nervios se encienden, empujándome sobre el borde hasta que estoy corriéndome, gritando su nombre. No, no solo su nombre. Su _primer_ nombre sale de mis labios. —¡Joder Lucy!

Quinn gruñe contra mi centro lamido continuando, follándome hasta que me corro una segunda vez, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose y temblando con placer. Lame mi centro, y mis jugos cubren su cara.

—Lucy —Sollozo—. Mierda, Lucy.

Lanza su lengua contra la capucha de mi clítoris. —Te gusta. —Su voz es ronca, sexy y necesitada—. Pequeña zorra sucia.

—Joder sí —Estoy sin respiración, jadeando.

Se inclina hacia adelante, la boca abierta, pero lo detengo. —Ahora es mi turno.

La señorita Fabray se congela por un momento, luego se levanta, se desabotona su cinturón. Me deslizo del mostrador y hago sus manos a un lado para ayudar, tirando de sus vaqueros una vez abiertos. Mi boca se hace agua cuando veo que no trae ropa interior, su miembro balanceándose libre tan pronto sus pantalones están abajo. Dios.

Es tan grande que imaginé que no puedo esperar a tener mis labios alrededor de ella. Es gorda, gruesa y larga, la cabeza ligeramente más grande que una ciruela. Los testículos de la señorita Fabray son grandes, altos y parecen pesados. Lamo mis labios, imaginando su sabor. Sin dejar pasar otro segundo, la empujo hacia atrás hasta que está sentada en el inodoro otra vez.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas y no vacilo, tragándolo tanto como puedo, saboreando el primer indicio de almizcle, calor y dulzura salada que emana de su eje. Bajo mí, se sacude y tiembla cuando envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su miembro, subiendo y bajando su tronco caliente mientras chupo la cabeza de su miembro como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Oh, Rach —Toma mi cabello, y un indicio de dolor punzante se funde a través de mí—. No sabía que eras tan buena, más por favor —Flexiona sus caderas, empujando su excitación más profundamente en mi boca.

Lo libero con un ruidoso _pop_. —He tenido mucha práctica.

Me da una mirada sorprendida, sus ojos ampliándose, su boca abriéndose. Quizás no creía que yo era sexualmente activa. Incluso aunque soy una zorra de corazón, he engañado a muchas personas con mi fachada fría y angelical.

Lo chupo otra vez, queriendo impresionarla con mis habilidades duramente ganadas. Pronto está jadeando, ambas manos metidas en mi cabello. Su respiración jadeante se ha reducido a una cadena de cortas arcadas mientras muevo mi cabeza de arriba abajo. Acaricio sus testículos mientras hundo mi boca hasta que la punta de su miembro empuja la parte posterior de mi garganta. Estoy enojada porque no puedo tomarlo todo. Es tan largo y grueso que realmente tengo que estirarme para acomodar su alarmante circunferencia.

—Eso es, lamela toda, siempre haces que me endurezca hasta límites insospechables —Sus dedos se entierran más profundo, como si me urgiera a tomarlo todo, darle más—. Tómala.

El pecho de la señorita Fabray se levanta, la expresión en su cara se endurece como si estuviera tratando duramente de evitar su orgasmo. Y no quiero que se corra todavía. No antes de que haya tenido su miembro en mi interior. Profundo. Duro. Una y otra vez.

Le doy una última chupada larga y saco el grueso tronco de mi boca y me levanto para montarlo a horcajadas. Debe haber adivinado qué va a pasar, el tiempo, la expresión de querer en su cara se vuelve preocupación.

Las dudas probablemente están arrastrándose de nuevo a su mente, así que la calmo. —Te quiero. Te he querido por mucho tiempo. Profundo y duro en mi interior. No quiero irme de casa antes de que te tenga.

—¿Irte de casa? —Su voz es profunda y ronca, su miembro todavía dura entre mis muslos.

—Voy a Brown este otoño —Giro mis caderas, lanzando un gemido desde el interior de su pecho, y mi coño se contrae, doliendo por tenerla dentro de mí.

Su expresión cambia de atormentada a compresión nueva ante porqué repentinamente estaba atrapándola en mi baño. Una brizna de angustia destella sobre su cara, pero se recupera rápidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando giro mis caderas.

Sin que otro momento pase, aplasto mi boca contra la suya, besándola. —Te necesito. Fóllame, por favor —Arqueo mi espalda y me muevo hasta que puedo estrujar los labios de mi sexo sobre sus testículos, luego lentamente avanzo poco a poco a lo largo de su eje duro y venoso hasta que alcanzo la punta, muevo mis caderas y baño la cabeza de su verga con mis jugos. Vuelvo a bajar hasta sus bolas, poniéndola húmeda y lustrada con mis jugos. Como un cremoso pastelillo. Pero me gusta este más que cualquiera de una pastelería.

La señorita Fabray sisea de placer, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás y sus ojos se cierran.

En la vida cotidiana es una mujer tranquila. Calmada. Culturizada.

En el sexo, es exigente con un toque de suciedad. Y adoro las charlas lascivas. También me alaba, alternando entre decirme lo bien que la hago sentir y lo sucia que debo ser por tentarla. Saboreo cada palabra. Especialmente cuando agarro su pene y lo posiciono en mi entrada. Una mirada soñadora se filtra en sus ojos mientras bajo sobre él, tomándolo centímetro a centímetro grueso.

Mi coño se resiste primero, pero estoy determinada a tomarlo todo. La cabeza se su polla me abre, un dolor inicial se instala seguido por la sensación de estiramiento que podría llegar a ser aditiva. Jadeo cuando mi coño traga la punta. Tomo una bocanada de aire, luego me hundo hasta que mi coño engulle su erección completa y rígida. Nuestros pubis se besan, sus bolas rozan mi perineo y me deleito con la sensación de ser llenada por ella.

Dura. Caliente. Palpitante. Jodida polla gruesa en mi coño.

Le sonrío y la beso, mis labios solo rozando los suyos. La tengo. _Finalmente_ la tengo después de todos estos años de deseo.

Me muevo arriba y abajo, follándola con empujes lentos y superficiales. Mis tetas rebotan mientras me muevo, mi respiración jadeante acoplándose con la de ella.

—Toma mi polla, Rachel. Tómala toda.

Me empujo hacia abajo y ella gime mientras yo grito. Nos besamos mientras la cabalgo como toda una vaquera.

La señorita Fabray agarra mi culo y tira de mí hacia abajo con fuerza, forzándome a gritar. Gira sus caderas como si estuviera buscando una penetración más profunda, pero ya estoy tan llena, estirada y marcada más allá de mi imaginación. Oh, joder cuánto adoro esto. Mi clítoris se frota contra la piel por encima de su polla, su suave abdomen tentando mis labios desnudos, su verga tocando todos los lugares secretos en mi coño.

La señorita Fabray jadea. —Necesitamos más espacio. Vamos a tu cama. Quiero follarte más duro.

Empujo hacia abajo una última vez, mi espalda arqueada y mis manos aseguradas sobre sus rodillas detrás de mí. No quiero dejarla ir. Me levanto un poco y luego empujo hacia abajo de nuevo, girando mis caderas, sacando un poco de placer antes de que ceda. —Bien. Lo que sea que hagas, no pares. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien.

—Te sientes tan malditamente bien también, nena.

Nena. Me gusta la manera en que me llamó "nena". Tan intimo como si fuera su amante verdadera. Disfruto las charlas lascivas, pero también me gusta esto. Ella ya no piensa que solo soy una niñita. Enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y usa su otra mano para soportar mi peso, agarrando mi culo. Me levanta, abre la puerta del baño, y camina hacia la cama. Mi coño se aprieta alrededor de su polla con cada paso, aumentando mi placer. Mi espalda golpea el colchón y luego ella está sobre mí, su polla todavía profunda dentro de mi coño. Aprieto mis músculos, presionando su barra dura.

Gime, apretando los dientes, seguido por un rugido profundo que puedo sentir de la cabeza a los pies. —Chica traviesa —Empuja más profundo, golpeando sus caderas y meciéndose, mis tetas se mueven.

—Azótame —Gimo, joder, se siente tan bien—. Soy una chica traviesa y merezco ser castigada —Lo quiero, lo anhelo, tomaré lo que sea que me dé.

La señorita Fabray palmea mi muslo exterior, el delicioso picor se desliza a través de mí y mi coño se pone incluso más húmedo alrededor de su polla dentro de un latido de corazón. Parece notar que su polla está bañada en mi crema.

—Dios. Te gusta ser azotada, ¿no? Zorra sucia.

—Sí. Me gusta una buena azotada. O dos, tal vez más —Aprieto mis piernas alrededor de ella, con su eje todavía duro en mi coño.

Balancea su brazo y su palma conecta con mi culo, una palmada dura y firme. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, desnudando mi garganta, retorciéndome, mi cuerpo temblando de placer y dolor y no puedo contener mi sollozo. —Oh, Quinn. Eso se siente tan bien. Fóllame, fóllame ahora.

Golpea su polla dentro de mí y me folla como una demente, su verga golpeando mis terminaciones nerviosas sensitivas, mi punto G cantando y tentándome más cerca a correrme.

—Fóllamefóllamefóllame…. —No puedo dejar de rogar, de querer.

—Tómala —Palmada—. Toma mi jodida polla —Está empujándome, cada vez más y más rápido.

Adoro su polla gruesa y gorda. Y adoro ser follada por alguien que sabe cómo usar el miembro extra que tiene.

Agarro su cara y la beso. Ella envuelve mi cabello alrededor de su mano, halándolo mientras me besa con el mismo calor. Su lengua empuja entre mis labios, follando mi boca de la misma manera que está follando mi coño. Mi cuerpo se aprieta como un arco, mis manos vagando a sus hombros, mis dedos enterrándose en su piel mientras sus jodidos empellones me empujan a correrme, el placer levantándose duro y rápido. Ya no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, mi coño se aprieta alrededor de ella como si rogara por que fuera más profundo, más duro.

Mi orgasmo me golpea en el interior, siguiendo su camino a través de mis venas y robándome la respiración. Me corro tan duro que chorreo, mis jugos bañando su verga y ella nota otro de mis talentos de chica, jurando en asombro.

—Eres una de esas…

—Sólo si alguien me folla bien y duro —Entierro mis uñas en sus hombros, inclinando mis caderas para encontrar su próximo empuje—. Y tú me follas más que bien.

—Nena —Golpea en mi interior—. Tu jodido coño. Tan mojado por mí —Me besa mientras empieza a machacar su polla en mí con empujes firmes.

—Oh —Maúllo otra vez. Acaba de hacerme correr, pero quiero hacerlo otra vez. Si sigue así, voy a tener que cambiar mis sábanas. Lamo sus labios, chupo su carne inferior—. Eres sorprendente. He soñado con esto por mucho tiempo. Tenerte así. Dentro de mí.

Sus ojos color esmeralda ahora llenos de deseo y desenfreno total se posan en los míos, una expresión de incredulidad destellando sobre su cara. —¿De verdad?

—Joder sí, ¿Tú no?

—Yo… —Traga saliva con fuerza—. Pensé en ello. Pero no podía entretenerme con mi fantasía. Eres prohibida.

—¿Quién dice?

—Tu papá, y bueno… tu hermana un poco.

Lo detengo. No quiero escuchar sobre mi papá o cualquier persona que pertenezca a mi familia mientras estoy llena con su miembro dentro de mí. —Todos tienen un secreto, y este será el nuestro —Engullo su polla con mi coño otra vez.

Ella gime en respuesta. Parece que no puede ser objeto de burla. —Mierda. Nena. Joder.

Me meneo bajo ella. —Haz que me corra. Me follas tan bien.

La señorita Fabray gruñe y me martillea con su miembro, rápido y duro, hasta que estoy viendo mariposas pululando en mi visión. Dios. Es el cielo. Murmuro, incitándola a que me tome más duro hasta que un violento clímax me acecha. Floto en una tierra de locura mientras ella sigue el ritmo, retirándose y avanzando, llenándome una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente floto de vuelta a la realidad. Me doy cuenta que hace muecas, su cuello apretado, su cara tensada y puedo decir que está por correrse.

—Córrete en mi boca, por favor –suplico llena de lujuria.

Se retira de mi sexo y se masturba, apuntando la cabeza hacia mi pecho. Abro mi boca, la lengua afuera, esperando por el delicioso néctar que me llena de placer. Se acaricia una vez. Dos veces. Y chorrea, chorros de semen salpican mi boca, mi barbilla y gotean por mi cuello. Grita mientras se corre. Una mujer gritando mientras tiras blanquecinas interminables llenan mi boca, la música más hermosa para mis oídos. Recojo el semen con mi dedo y lo deslizo entre mis labios, saboreando el sabor dulce salado, la textura cremosa. Adoro su esencia y me inclino hacia adelante para chupar su carne hasta que no queda nada. Mientras se suaviza, la libero.

Sostengo su mirada, mi lengua saliendo para capturar cualquier gota persistente de mi nuevo placer favorito.

—Gracias —susurro, mis labios frotando la piel sensible—. Por hacer mis sueños realidad.

Ella no pareció esperar mi agradecimiento sentido. Acaricia mi rostro, una caricia gentil, y sonríe antes de excusarse para ir a limpiarse en el baño.

Me muevo mientras está lavándose las manos en el fregadero y salto en la ducha, dejando que el calor me relaje mucho más.

Una vez terminada, abro la cortina y me doy cuenta que la señorita Fabray se ha ido. Sin despedidas ni nada.

Pero no había esperado que se quedara aquí tampoco. Apuesto a que en el fondo estaba siendo sacudida por mis maquinaciones para meterla en mi cama. Quizás lamenta caer por la tentación que presenté. Follar a la hija de su jefe y hermana de su mejor amiga. Lo que la hace una perra lasciva. Pero yo no lo lamento. Obtuve lo que había querido por tanto tiempo. Soy una zorra astuta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Murphy.**

* * *

El tiempo se mueve y los días pasan sin indicio de la señorita Fabray deteniéndose en casa.

Papá la invita para la usual cena de domingo, pero ella declina, siempre diciendo que tiene diligencias.

No la echo de menos, pero sería lindo verla una última vez antes de que empiece mi primer semestre en Brown.

La noche antes de que me vaya a la universidad, me despierto en medio de la noche y encuentro a alguien en mi cama. Una mano cubre mi boca antes de que pueda gritar. Abriendo los ojos, no puedo ver nada en la negrura que me rodea. Mi corazón palpita, no puedo escuchar nada más que el latido en mis oídos.

—Shhh. Soy yo —susurra ella

Mi corazón da un latido. ¡La señorita Fabray! ¡En mi cama!

_Gracias, hada del sexo_.

Me muevo a tientas en la oscuridad y agarro su cara, posando mis labios sobre los suyos, besándola con un hambre que no sabía que poseía, tomando todo lo que me había perdido. Gracias, joder, porque ella me besa de vuelta. Nuestras lenguas se enredan, probando, saboreando hasta que quiero derretirme como mantequilla. Nuestra respiración es acelerada cuando finalmente apartamos nuestros labios.

Acaricia mi mejilla. —Lo siento. No quería desaparecer de ti. Estaba confundida. Tu papá va a matarme si algún día averigua lo que sucedió... Pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Tenía que verte una vez más antes de que te fueras. Sentirte alrededor de mi. Una vez, nena. Déjame tenerlo. —Su voz es tentadora, suave y seductora. Mi centro duele y se vuelve pesado con cada palabra susurrada.

Inhalo. —También estaba esperando verte antes de irme.

La señorita Fabray sonríe y vuelve a posar sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo que mi corazón aletee como una mariposa.

Con los ojos ahora acostumbrados a la oscuridad, miro alrededor de mi habitación. Mi puerta todavía está cerrada desde el interior. ¿Cómo entró?

Debe haber leído mi confusión. Su voz es baja, probablemente así no despertará a mis padres durmiendo en la habitación principal al final del pasillo. —Tu ventana está abierta.

Lo olvidé. La señorita Fabray es una persona bastante inteligente, una mujer que es una experta en entrar a hurtadillas en lugares prohibidos y peligrosos sin ser detectada, o al menos es lo que me da a entender con esto.

Besa mi cuello, sus manos vagando por un momentos antes que se dé cuenta que estoy desnuda bajo mi manta. Me había masturbado con el Sr. Rosa antes de quedarme dormida.

—Dios —Su voz en un susurro ronco.

No dudo en tentarla. —Quítate la ropa y únete a mí. La puerta está cerrada y mis padres tomaron valium antes de que fueran a la cama. No nos escucharán, incluso si hay un terremoto. Pero es mejor que no hagamos mucho ruido. Solo por si acaso —Acaricio su cuello, mis dientes mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

La señorita Fabray se levanta y se desviste, tirando toda su ropa negra y dejándola caer en la alfombra. Realmente había estado lista para este ataque a hurtadillas. Pronto, se desliza en mi cama conmigo, su cuerpo cálido y desnudo contra el mío. Sin ropa, nada que evite que acaricie su piel lisa. Adoro acariciar sus suaves pero fuertes brazos, sus abdominales. El miembro grueso de la señorita Fabray está duro y completamente listo para mí.

—¿Qué es esto? —Encontró al Sr. Rosa—. ¿Has estado masturbándote mientras yo no estoy?

No soy alguien que se avergüence por ser como soy, pero siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan. —Estaba sola. Y caliente.

—Hmmm —Lleva al Sr. Rosa a su boca y lo lame—. Adoro tu sabor, eres tan deliciosa.

—¿Sí? —Me excito y me recuesto, abriendo mis piernas—. No me molestaría que lo comprobara ahora mismo, señorita Fabray.

Un gruñido felino muy excitante sale de ella. —Más amplio. Dame lo que quiero.

Un segundo después, la señorita Fabray se establece entre mis piernas, su lengua dando golpecitos y tentando, lamiendo mi centro, como si yo fuera el placer más grande que alguna vez ha tenido. Araño las sábanas, agarrándolas, retorciéndome de placer.

Ya he tenido dos orgasmos con el señor Rosa esta noche. Habían sido buenos. Normales y lo suficiente para liberar algo de mi tensión. Pero no habían sido la señorita Fabray. Ella sí que sabe cómo llenar de placer a una mujer hasta que estoy balanceándome al borde del éxtasis. Estoy allí, en la punta del orgasmo, alcanzando y estirándome por ella como si fuera a morir si no me corro. Ella gruñe contra mi sexo, su lengua follándome, lamiendo, dando golpecitos y mordisqueando mi clítoris. Cuando toma algo de carne llena de nervios entre sus labios y chupa, me corro sobre su boca, mi cuerpo tensándose y relajándose en oleadas. Cada nervio está vivo y cantando.

Cuando finalmente vuelvo a ser yo, mi mirada choca con la suya, y ella casi gime haciéndome pensar que está decepcionada porque no chorreara por ella.

—Te necesito dentro de mí —le digo.

—Vamos a intentarlo con esto —Empuja al señor Rosa en mi entrada y lo enciende. Sin preámbulos y directo a la parte buena.

Me sacudo, mi cuerpo tenso, el zumbido familiar de mi juguete aliviándome. Mi vibrador es uno de los caros. No hace ningún ruido que pudiera revelar que alguien secretamente está teniendo algo de diversión por las noches. Pero revolotea en mi interior, entregándome la sensación pecaminosa que siempre anhelo. Me retuerzo mientras me folla con el señor Rosa.

Dios. Esto es bueno. El señor Rosa es un vibrador grande y no puedo tomarlo todo. Incluso cuando lo meto y la punta besa mi cerviz, es solo la mitad de su longitud.

La señorita Fabray trabaja con el vibrador hasta que estoy llena. Está jugando con el interruptor, causándome más vibraciones poderosas que se precipitan a través de mí. Lo frota y lo folla en mi interior de una manera que puedo sentir otro clímax retumbando hacia mí. Éste baila a lo largo de mi columna, rodeándome como si fuera un gato montés listo para saltar. Cada musculo tenso, apretado y a punto de estallar mientras se construye, arrastrándose, corriendo y bailando hacia el final.

Es uno grande. Enorme. No puedo averiguar cómo voy a amortiguar mi grito. La señorita Fabray acaricia mi clítoris con su otra mano, estimulándome, mientras susurra, esa voz profunda barriendo a través de mí.

—Eso es, mi pequeña niñita. Tómalo. Toma este enorme juguete y ruégame por mi pene.

Levanto mis caderas. —Oh, Quinn… —Es demasiado. Me corro al instante, sus palabras colgando en el aire. Prácticamente me doblo a la mitad mientras me corro. Duro. Chorreo mis jugos, probablemente cubriendo su mano con mi placer.

Saca el vibrador de mi interior y jadea ante mis jugos cubriendo el juguete y su mano mientras lucho por mantener mi cordura.

—Mmm —ronronea la señorita Fabray—. Sabes tan bien.

Atrapo mi respiración y ruego. —¿Sabes que quiero? Te quiero a ti dentro de mí, fóllame otra vez como la última vez.

—Oh Dios —Lucha con su posición y se establece detrás de mí, acunándome. Acaricia con su boca detrás de mi oreja mordiendo mi lóbulo mientras levanta mi pierna y la hace descansar sobre su cadera, dejándome abierta, y me penetra con su grueso tronco. En un empujón, está dentro de mí, estirándome y llenándome como recuerdo.

Oh, joder. —Sí —gimo. Me encanta. Amo su miembro. Amo la manera en que estira las paredes apretadas de mi interior. Ella entra y sale, su verga temblando en mis profundidades. Giro mi cabeza, buscando su cara y capturo sus labios, follamos, pero no es como la última vez. Ella parece querer ir lento, saborear el tiempo que tenemos.

Está bien para mí.

Incluso haciéndolo lento, tomándose su tiempo y tentándome, su mano acariciando mis pechos, estómago y pellizcándome el clítoris, se las arregla para hacerme correr dos veces más.

Estoy delirante. Adoro correrme muchas veces, pero eso también me pone soñolienta.

La señorita Fabray todavía no se ha corrido, su aguante me sorprende, su erección aún sigue dura como una roca.

Desliza su miembro fuera de mi sexo y lo reemplaza con un par de suaves y delgados dedos, acariciándome. Juega en mi interior, haciéndolo tan bien y profundo, seguido con una palmada juguetona sobre mi coño.

Libera sus dedos de mi calor, errantes, poniéndolos sobre mi trasero. La señorita Fabray juega sobre mi entrada, una astilla emocionante de lo prohibido corre a través de mí mientras gimo y levanto mis caderas hacia ella. Invitándola a seguir.

Adoro ser follada por atrás. Es sucio. Cachondo. Joder, lo necesito ahora que ha jugado conmigo.

Se detiene, sus labios revoloteando sobre mi oreja. —Dime, pequeña, has…

—¿sido follada en el culo? —Río tranquilamente—. Me encanta.

—Oh —Mantiene la respiración—. Pues lo quiero ahora.

—Por favor.

Posiciona la cabeza de su miembro en mi entrada posterior. A diferencia de mi sexo, el anillo de mi esfínter niega su entrada al principio. Bueno, el Sr. Rosa no encaja en mi culo, y nunca he tenido a un hombre, en este caso mujer, con una polla tan grande follándome allí.

La señorita Fabray suspira, sus dedos recogiendo mis jugos y frotándolos sobre mi entrada fruncida. Es gentil, nada más que frotar por un rato, y me relajo, disfrutando su toque dulce. Un dedo se desliza en mi interior, abriéndome. Luego un segundo, estirándome un poco. Me agito bajo los sentimientos sucios y lascivos del placer que saca de mí. Como si siquiera existiera la palabra.

Lista ahora, presiona la punta de su miembro contra mi trasero, el anillo de mi entrada cede, dejándola entrar. Oh, tan lentamente, se inclina hacia adelante, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que está enterrada en mí. Soy tomada y conquistada por ella en cualquier manera ahora.

Oh, dulce Jesús. No puedo creer lo buena que es. Cuando se mueve, follándome en empujes superficiales, mi centro se humedece, vacío y abandonado. Queriendo de nuevo un poco de atención.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —Su tono es suave y dulce. Preocupada por mí.

—Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida, me encanta.

—Oh, nena —Me besa. Tierna en lugar de la loca pasión que teníamos antes.

— ¿Puedes follar mi coño también? —Soy una persona algo codiciosa. Lo admito.

— ¿Dedos?

—Necesito algo más grande

Agarra al señor Rosa. —¿Este?

Asiento.

—Joder, eres traviesa Rachel, nunca imaginé eso de ti.

—Pero te gusta follarme Quinn, no lo niegues.

—Me encanta.

Empuja al señor Rosa dentro de mí y me toma lentamente mientras está follando mi culo. Muerdo mi labio otra vez así no grito. Adoro la doble penetración. Una tercera polla encajaría en mi boca, dándome todo lo que podría querer. Se me hace agua la boca ante el pensamiento de una verga dura contra mi lengua.

—Rachel…

—¿Hmm?

Me besa con la boca abierta mientras ambos cabalgamos las endorfinas lentamente hacia la terminación. No es follar hasta sacarte los sesos esta vez. No queremos hacer demasiado ruido. Y parece que la señorita Fabray quiere hacerse durar tanto como sea posible. Me corro tres veces más antes de que ella finalmente no pueda retenerlo más y se deje ir.

Abandona al señor Rosa, agarra mis caderas y empuja una docena de veces antes de que se rinda. Se corre dentro de mí, llenando el pasaje de mi espalda con su semen caliente. Su miembro tiene más de siete espasmos antes de que finalmente se detenga. Aprieto su eje con mis músculos anales. Ella jura, luego ríe tranquilamente.

La señorita Fabray se retira así puedo girarme para encararla. Nos besamos dulcemente, nuestros miembros enredados en un abrazo de amantes. Acaricio el lado de su mandíbula. Su piel suave encaja perfecto con la piel lisa de mi palma. Me doy cuenta que nunca me ha importado demasiado ninguna persona como me importa ella. Por supuesto no le diré eso. No quiero asustarla.

La señorita Fabray siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. Es la primera mujer con la que alguna vez he fantaseado. Cuando me masturbé por primera vez, me la imaginé tocándome. Cuando mi primer novio tomó mi virginidad, cerré mis ojos e imaginé a la señorita Fabray tomándome.

Siempre ha sido la señorita Lucy Quinn Fabray. Mi mujer de fantasía.

Quiero decirle mil cosas sobre mis sentimientos. Mis emociones. Pero era mejor que no lo hiciera. No quiero arruinar el momento. Y la señorita Fabray parecer ser del tipo de mujer que no comunica sus sentimientos con cualquiera tan fácilmente. Así que solo nos besamos. Y nos tocamos. Y nos besamos hasta que ambos caímos dormidos.

En la mañana despierto y veo que la señorita Fabray se ha ido. Como también el señor Rosa. Me imagino que lo ha tomado como recuerdo y no me importa. En realidad, parece un poco dulce de su parte hacer eso.

Probablemente quería algo que le recordara nuestro encuentro.

Eso o quería usarlo en sí misma.

Río. No. La señorita Fabray tiene todo lo que necesita, no creo que se lo haya llevado para hacer algo como eso.

Más tarde, mis padres me llevaron a Rhode Island y soy dirigida al mundo real, viviéndolo por mi cuenta por primera vez.

Y no puedo esperar.

Cuando llego a la escuela me entero que tengo una compañera de cuarto que le encanta el sexo, adora la experiencia… y lo hacemos… juntas, Santana era su nombre. No me toma mucho darme cuenta que la vida universitaria es divertida. Trabajo duro y juego duro.

No salgo en citas. Odio tener novios, porque siempre se ponen celosos y machos cuando coqueteo con otros hombres.

Soy una coqueta y no me disculpo por ello.

He intentado follarme a muchos chicos, pero no puedo, ellos no son especiales para mí, como lo era la señorita Fabray.

Y no he escuchado nada de ella desde esa noche especial. Honestamente, estoy un poco decepcionada. Imagino que al menos podría coger el teléfono y decir hola. Entonces otra vez, probablemente no quiere hacerlo y no debería esperar demasiado. Había sido una cosa física. Eso era. Aún así, me pregunto sobre ella.

Llamo a mamá el fin de semana y le pregunto por la señorita Fabray.

—Oh, Lucy ha renunciado hija, lo hizo no mucho después de que te fueras, dijo que era algo personal, se disculpó pero no nos comentó nada más.

_¿Qué?_ — ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿sabes si está bien? —No podía evitar que un rastro de preocupación se filtrara en mi tono. _¿Por qué se iría?_

—Supongo que está bien. Pero creo que te estás preocupando mucho por ella ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? —Mi mamá suena sospechosa y yo doy marcha atrás.

—Nada. Solo curiosidad. Leí que han estado despidiendo asistentes en todas partes del mundo, ya no las necesitan, me pregunto solamente si tiene con qué mantenerse.

—Oh, sí, sé lo que quieres decir. No te preocupes, cariño. Ella está bien.

Lamo mis labios, rezando porque ella tenga razón. —Eso espero, realmente me preocupa no saber a ciencia cierta si le va bien.

Dos meses pasan y hago lo mejor que puedo para sacarla de mi mente.

Pero más tarde finalmente escucho sobre la señorita Fabray.

En realidad, ella simplemente apareció en el campus. Estoy hablando con mis amigos después de clases cuando levanto la mirada y veo a una hermosa mujer con blusa blanca y vaqueros descoloridos, subida en un sedán genérico. La miro fijamente, mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. Lucy Quinn Fabray. De carne y hueso. Aquí.

No pienso, simplemente corro hacia ella y salto hacia sus brazos, la beso antes de que pueda decir algo. No me importa si alguien está viendo. O si ella tiene ocho años más que yo. No se ve lo suficientemente vieja para ser mi mamá.

—Te extrañé —confieso—. Realmente lo hice.

—También te extrañé —Mira alrededor—. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?

—¿Te estás quedando en un hotel?

—Holiday Inn

Lamo mis labios, doliendo por probarlo de nuevo. —Vamos allí.

Manejamos a su hotel y subimos a su habitación. Apenas cierra la puerta antes de que salte sobre ella. ¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente la extrañé. Nos desvestimos la una a la otra, tirando la ropa. Estoy en la cama cuando me abandona para hurgar en su bolso, sacando algo y sosteniendo en alto en triunfo.

Es el señor Rosa envuelto en plástico.

—_Robaste_ al señor Rosa —Río al tiempo que acuso.

—Quería recordar tu olor y tu sabor —Se sube a la cama a mi lado y se estira para acariciar mi cabello—. No sé si quieres escucharlo, pero he estado pensando en ti todo el tiempo.

—Infiernos, yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo —Sonrío.

—De ninguna manera.

—Honor de scout —Pongo dos dedos juntos y toco mi frente.

Su mirada permanece fija en mí. —Rach, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal, pero me preguntaba si podíamos seguir viéndonos de vez en cuando.

Sonrío. Me gusta a donde va esto. — ¿Cómo novias?

—Tu papá me matará si se llega a…

La beso para callarla. —Él no tiene que saberlo, realmente mi familia no tiene que saber lo que estamos haciendo. Somos adultas. Es nuestro propio asunto si nos estamos viendo. Sería nuestro pequeño secreto.

La señorita Fabray asiente y se une a mi sonrisa. —Que sea nuestro pequeños secreto entonces –dice y me besa con ternura.

* * *

**Bueno, la otra parte de esta pequeña historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron a alertas y favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña historia. Y pues ya, fin.**

**Gracias a los siguientes por comentar :D**

**MCLF: Gracias! C:**

** taetae: Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues esté fue el último capítulo. **

** Cinthya338: Pues no es un oneshot en si, pero ya esté es el último capítulo.**

** Alracsoi: Un poco haha gracias por dejar review.**

** Alice: Bueno, pues como pudiste leer, no hubo drama y hubo otro sexy time. Pero en lo personal me gustó más el primero.**

** mariviagron: Sí, bueno, lo prohibido es muy deseable ¿no crees? Pues no la vio los primeros meses pero luego Quinn no pudo resistir y finalmente aceptó tener una relación secreta.**

** Guest: Que bueno que te gustó. Y sólo este y fin.**

** shunreibell: No, ya no sigue, bueno hasta aquí. **

**05Dagron: bueno, me alegra que te gustara más esta. **

**ikuga: Yo también la necesitaba, lástima que alguien la ocupaba en ese momento hahaha**

**Rosa: Y pues si te soy honesta a mí tampoco me gustó que fuera así, pero no sabía como adaptarla sin que la protagonista fuera tan zorra. Digo, aclaro, por si lo llegas a ver.**

**F: me imagino, realmente me ha pasado algo parecido una que otra vez, hasta llegaron a decirme algo como esto: "¿Qué estás leyendo? ¡Tus mejillas están rojas!" haha y bueno, sólo reí y huí a leer a otro lado xD**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: Que bueno que te gustó y a mí tampoco me gustó eso, realmente a ninguna de las dos me las imagino actuando de esa manera pero para que funcionara la historia tenía que comportarse de esa manera :c**

**CG: Pues aquí está cómo sigue :) espero que te guste.**

**charlieDi: Pues fue como un twoshot haha**

**Guest: Gracias (:**

**Biankita87: Siento decirlo pero sí es tan corta :c sucia sí, zorra no mucho.**

**ampamja: No ya no :c esté fue el último.**

**Bueno ahora sí. Fin.**


End file.
